Star Trek: Enterprise opening title sequences
The opening title sequences for contained a number of images referencing modern-day as well as historical exploration and space travel leading up to the launch of in 2151. Two versions of the opening title sequence were created, one for the prime Star Trek universe to the tune of "Where My Heart Will Take Me" which was seen at the beginning of the majority of episodes, and the other which documented the rise of the Terran Empire in the mirror universe episodes and which was done to an instrumental. Prime universe File:View of Earth with title in ENT opening titles v1.jpg|View of Earth with Enterprise opening title (seasons 1 and 2) File:View of Earth with title in ENT opening titles v2.jpg|View of Earth with Star Trek: Enterprise opening title (seasons 3 and 4) File:Renaissance diagram in ENT opening titles.jpg|Renaissance celestial sphere diagram Sourced from , a 1660 star atlas by . Detailed versions of the image can be found File:Two different solomons.jpg|18th century Dutch language map depicting the Pacific Ocean (detail) This map was a modified version of the 18th century Dutch map "Platte kaart van de geheele waereld om te dienen tot de Nederlandsche reizen" (flat map of the whole world to serve the Dutch travels). A detailed version can be found . Additional travel routes have been added to the original map. Most Dutch island names were given by explorer and are no longer in use. The Dutch used on the map is archaic by modern standards. File:Ancientstarchart.jpg|19th century German star chart File:Polynesian explorers.jpg|Early Polynesian explorers StarTrek.com elaborates ancient Polynesians were among the first to explore the open oceans in their outrigger canoes. File:HMS Enterprize opening credits.jpg|Royal Navy ship Historically, the Royal Navy has had two ships named HMS Enterprize (spelled with a 'z'): an eight-gun sloop captured from the Spanish in 1743, and a ten-gun tender later captured by the Americans in 1775. File:Hot air balloon and sundial in ENT opening titles.jpg|Hot air balloon transiting a mountain range; superimposed is a schematic explaining tides This schematic is Plate IX from "Astronomy explained upon Sir Isaac Newton's principles : and made easy to those who have not studied mathematics", an eighteenth century handbook by James Ferguson. File:NASA Mercury Redstone diagram in ENT opening titles.jpg|Diagram of NASA's Mercury-Redstone Launch Vehicle File:Spirit of St. Louis.jpg|''Spirit of St. Louis'' after landing in Paris in 1927 File:SpaceShuttleEnterprise.jpg|Space shuttle orbiter being rolled out This is actually one of the later shuttles with the name Enterprise digitally inserted. The footage shows the orbiter's name on the forward fuselage under the cockpit windows, where the operational shuttles had their names painted; Enterprise had her name painted on the payload bay doors just above the hinge and behind the crew module, where it remains to this day. File:Amelia Earhart with aircraft in ENT opening titles.jpg|Amelia Earhart standing next to her Lockheed L-10 Electra in 1937 Superimposed is another illustration from "Astronomy explained upon Sir Isaac Newton's principles : and made easy to those who have not studied mathematics" by James Ferguson. This time it is Plate III. File:Wright Flyer, Enterprise title.jpg|''Wright Flyer'' takes off in 1903 File:Bell X1 and Leonardo da Vinci drawing in ENT opening titles.jpg|Bell X-1 Glamorous Glennis experimental rocket plane flown by Chuck Yeager in 1947 with Leonardo da Vinci drawing of an ornithopter sketch from the superimposed; the drawing is horizontally mirrored File:Deep flight 1.jpg|''Deep Flight 1'' in 1997. Background is a map of Iceland taken from , which is considered to be the world's first modern atlas The vehicle's importance to the history of sea exploration was tied to the fact that it was the first submarine to operate on the principles of flight. A full size version of the map can be seen . File:Chuck Yeager and Bell X-1 in ENT opening titles.jpg|Chuck Yeager after landing the Bell X-1 in 1947 Superimposed is yet another illustration from "Astronomy explained upon Sir Isaac Newton's principles : and made easy to those who have not studied mathematics" by James Ferguson. This is Plate XI. File:Apollo astronauts in ENT opening titles.jpg|NASA astronauts Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin walking to the launchpad for the Apollo 11 mission in 1969 Stock footage from the Apollo 11 mission ( ). File:Alan Shepard and lunar map in ENT opening titles.jpg|NASA Astronaut Alan Shepard preparing for the Apollo 14 mission in 1971 superimposed with a map of the moon's surface File:Saturn V rocket firing in ENT opening titles.jpg|Saturn V rocket firing File:Apollo rocket lift off in ENT opening titles.jpg|Apollo rocket lifting off with Leonardo da Vinci drawing superimposed File:Space Shuttle lift off in ENT opening titles.jpg|Space shuttle lifting off Superimposed is the first of a number of appearances of Plate XII from the book "Astronomy explained upon Sir Isaac Newton's principles : and made easy to those who have not studied mathematics" by James Ferguson. File:Space Shuttle astronauts launching in ENT opening titles.jpg|Space shuttle astronauts in the cockpit Stock footage showing the launch of . John Glenn is the astronaut in the center. (Star Trek Encyclopedia (4th ed. vol. 1, p. 306)) File:Robert Goddard and Saturn V rocket in ENT opening titles.jpg|Robert Goddard writing calculations on a chalk board in 1924 with Saturn V rocket superimposed File:Saturn V rocket separation in Earth orbit in ENT opening titles.jpg|Saturn V rocket separation in Earth orbit File:NASA astronaut holding onto ISS in ENT opening titles.jpg|NASA astronaut holds onto handrail of the International Space Station during an extravehicular activity Identified as the International Space Station by the panel number "NOD1/C2-07" File:Buzz Aldrin footprint on the moon in ENT opening titles.jpg|Buzz Aldrin leaves a footprint on the moon during the Apollo 11 mission in 1969 File:Apollo Lunar Module descent in ENT opening titles.jpg|Apollo Lunar Module after separation from the Apollo Command Module in 1969 superimposed with drawings depicting a lunar eclipse in 1761 The drawing is another appearance of Plate XII from the book "Astronomy explained upon Sir Isaac Newton's principles : and made easy to those who have not studied mathematics" by James Ferguson. File:Sojourner approaches Yogi.jpg|Mars Pathfinder rover Sojourner approaches the Martian rock "Yogi" in 1997 File:Atlantis with spacehab.jpg|The space shuttle with a spacehab module in its cargo hold and a NASA astronaut using the Manned Maneuvering Unit nearby File:ISS model, ENT opening credits.jpg|Assembly of the International Space Station during the 20th and 21st centuries File:OV-165.jpg|OV-165 in orbit of Earth The ship was designed by Production Illustrator John Eaves specifically for the opening sequence as step between the space shuttle and the Phoenix. It was given a design and its designation was intended to suggest that it was a descendant of the real-life NASA space shuttle Enterprise ( ). A StarTrek.com feature on the opening sequence described the ship as a "hypersonic spaceplane". File:Phoenix launch in ENT opening titles.jpg|Earth's first warp-capable ship Phoenix launching in 2063 Footage reused from . Overlayed is Plate XII, a diagram from the book "Astronomy explained upon Sir Isaac Newton's principles : and made easy to those who have not studied mathematics" by James Ferguson. File:SS Emmette in ENT opening titles.jpg| in orbit of the lunar colonies The Emmette was designed by Production Illustrator John Eaves specifically for the opening sequence. The design on the bottom was intended to match the design of the top of the Enterprise NX-01. File:Enterprise NX-01 leaving Earth in ENT opening titles.jpg|''Enterprise'' NX-01 leaving Earth in the 2150s Mirror universe File:Mirror universe title in ENT opening titles.jpg|Darker Star Trek: Enterprise title superimposed over celestial spheres diagram File:Two different solomons.jpg|18th century Dutch language map depicting the Solomons File:Ancientstarchart.jpg|19th century German star chart File:Polynesian explorers.jpg|Polynesian navigators File:HMS Enterprize opening credits.jpg|Royal Navy ship HMS Enterprize File:Sailing ship firing, In a Mirror, Darkly.jpg|Sailing ship firing a cannon Featured immediately after the identifying imagery of HMS Enterpize, the clipping was, according to Star Trek historian David Tilotta, actually intended to show Enterprize in action. The very same ship had already been featured almost three decades earlier in the episode , through the Guardian of Forever, as well as in the prior Enterprise season four episode as part of the resetting time stream. The clipping originated from the 1945 RKO Pictures swashbuckling movie and depicts the studio model of the "hero" ship, the Barracuda, in action against a Spanish man-of-war. Contrary to what the Star Trek clipping use suggested, the original movie was shot in Technicolor. Many of RKO's assets were acquired by Desilu Studios, after the former went defunct in 1957, which however did not include its backlog catalog of movie productions, it being divided over several other major Hollywood studios. The first Star Trek use of this particular clip by Desilu therefore constituted a copyright infringement, as currently understood. File:WW1 biplane in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|World War I Sopwith Camel biplane with synchronized machine gun File:German Fokker airplane.jpg|German Fokker D.VII biplane being shot down during World War I This footage is reused from the 1927 Paramount Pictures silent World War I movie . Pictured is an American standing in for a German Fokker D.VII fighter aircraft. File:WW1 battle scene in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|World War I battle scene featuring the French Renault FT tank The footage is reused from the 1927 Paramount Pictures silent war movie Wings. The same scene, albeit flipped, was also seen in the resetting time stream shown in "Storm Front, Part II". File:Terran-Empire-Insignia.jpg|Terran Empire insignia superimposed over footage of marching soldiers File:First World War.jpg|75 mm Gun M1916 firing during World War I The footage is reused from the 1927 Paramount Pictures silent war movie Wings. File:Soldier using flamethrower in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|A United States Army soldier uses a flame thrower while an M4 Sherman tank drives by during World War II File:Stuka divebombers in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|Flypast of three German Stuka divebombers during World War II This footage is taken from an actual, contemporary German propaganda reel. File:Mirror universe nuclear weapons test.jpg|An atomic weapon is detonated File:F15 Eagle.jpg|An F-15 Eagle jet fighter aircraft takes off File:F-15 eagle engines in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|F-15 Eagle jet engines firing File:Alfa-class submarine fires torpedo in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|Soviet Alfa-class submarine fires a torpedo This footage is reused from the 1990 Earth Cold War Paramount Pictures film . File:German U-Boat.jpg|World War II German Type VII submarine exploding underwater This footage is reused from the 2000 Universal Studios World War II film . File:T-62 tank in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|Soviet-made T-62 main battle tank File:2K12 Kub.jpg|A 2K12 Kub surface-to-air missile system File:F-5 Tiger II in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|A Tiger II jet aircraft engaged in an aerial dogfight File:B1-B Lancer bomber.jpg|A B-1B Lancer bomber aircraft carpet bombing the ground File:Bombs hitting the ground in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|Bombs hitting the ground File:Apollo rocket lifting off in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|Apollo rocket lifting off File:Robert Goddard and Saturn V rocket in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|Robert Goddard writing calculations on a chalk board with Saturn V rocket superimposed File:Terran Empire moon landing.jpg|A Terran plants a Terran Empire flag on the moon File:Phoenix launch in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|Separation of the Phoenix in Earth orbit File:ISS Emmette.jpg|[[Unnamed Emmette type starships#Lunar colony assault ship|Mirror universe Emmette]] firing on the lunar colonies with torpedoes File:ISS Enterprise fires on planet in ENT MU opening titles.jpg| , escorted by two other starships, attacks a structure on a planet using torpedoes File:Building destroyed in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|A building is destroyed The footage of the building being destroyed is reused from the episode , which depicted a conflict on the Vaadwaur homeworld. File:Bird-of-Prey attacked by ISS Enterprise.jpg|ISS Enterprise fires on a The footage of the Bird-of-Prey being destroyed is reused from in which it was shown to be Duras' Bird-of-Prey. File:MACOs in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|A team of MACOs rappel into an underground complex This footage is reused from . File:Rigellian scoutship attacked.jpg|ISS Enterprise destroys a Rigellian scoutship This footage is reused from . File:ISS Enterprise battles with Xindi starships.jpg|ISS Enterprise battles with Xindi starships This footage is reused from . File:Terran Empire insignia in ENT MU opening titles.jpg|Terran Empire insignia External links * * at * at Category:Star Trek